


Doing Illegal Stuff for Fun

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: just friends having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Touched down to make some quick cash Breakdown and Knock Out get interrupted by an old friend.





	Doing Illegal Stuff for Fun

It wasn’t often Knock Out got night calls when he wasn’t on some major battleground. He certainly never got any walk-ins. Especially not when he was holed up at the hub in a hotel room he’d just gotten into a few hours ago. And yet, he and Breakdown hadn’t even set up shop and there was a pounding on their door. Knock Out felt Breakdown’s servo twitch under him as the noise finally disturbed his partner.

“Knc-ou wassat?!” Knock Out slowly lowered Breakdown’s already rising armed and ready servo before slipping free from the bigger mech’s embrace.

“I don’t know. I’ve got plenty of credits so it shouldn’t be the management.” Even if he hadn’t it wouldn’t be them. Knock Out went to this hotel all the time. They practically saved this room for him and they’d given it to him even when he didn’t have the funds to pay. He’d saved the owner’s life more than once from angry patron’s bad tempers so he always had a nice berth to recharge in, a fully stocked washrack, and high-quality Energex in the fridge whenever he actually informed them he was stopping by. No matter what.

“Be careful.” Knock Out only scoffed amusedly.

“Thanks for the advice handsome. Will do.” This hotel was extremely ritzy, they didn’t just let anyone in so Knock Out wasn’t that nervous. He had a feeling if anyone it very well could be staff because some other sorry sucker in the hotel got themselves into a bad situation and needed his help. As he opened the door however, four massive servos snapped out and grabbed him up.

Despite Breakdown being up and at the door at an instant thanks to Knock Out’s scream, the medic wasn’t in any danger. The four beefy arms were in fact attached to a very friendly, familiar arachnicon.

Breakdown groaned as he transformed his servo back, leaning to the side in a dramatic slouch as he waved a greeting. “Hey 8-ball how you doin?” The spider didn’t respond, his face still buried in Knock Out’s shoulder vents. In the light of the hall though Breakdown could see the mech clearly wasn’t doing good at all. “Primus, Doc get him inside!” More a call to action for himself than his partner, who was already doing his best acting as an emotional support doll hushing and petting the brute like an injured sparkling, Breakdown slowly maneuvered around the two and guided 8-Ball inside. His concern spiking tenfold as his peds landed in squishy energon soaked carpet. “8-Ball buddy, tell us what happened!”

The poor arachnicon didn’t seem quite responsive, just mumbling help over and over again at increasing intervals while swinging Knock Out back and forth. So Breakdown had to fancy a guess. It wasn’t a hard guess to really make. 8-Ball was totaled. Riddled with bullet holes some wide enough around to see through or went far too deep for comfort, spidered with cracks and leaking from damn near every seam. The real problem though was his peds were starting to stiffen, the metal peeling and hardening at a rapid rate. The mech was molting.

Breakdown ran a servo down his face as he let out an exhausted sigh. Joining Knock Out he threw an arm around the spider’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace, patting lightly at the mech's side despite his gory wounds. His tone turning soft and kind. “Come on buddy we’re here. You know gotta calm down.”

Knock Out backing him up. “You know he’s right. Stress only makes the molt come on faster. You’re here, with us, we’ll fix you right up. Just calm down. ”

The two had known 8-Ball for quite some time now, exactly how long, well, the years had turned blurry but it had to have been as long as they’d been coming to the hub to earn extra cash. He and his partner were both...well... almost something akin to royalty on their planet and they were huge names in the hub. When Eukaris fell the two were sent wandering. Forced to use their unique talents in more sinister ways just to get by. Their upheaval from their homeland thanks to its loss was a common tale told by many of Cybertron’s once practically forgotten commonwealth so for once it had been Knock Out who had kicked off the relationship. For him the loss of Velocitron echoing a familiar pain although in his case a little less mourning.

That had been with 8-Ball’s partner however while 8-Ball himself had taken more a liking to Breakdown. Both being brutish mechs and bodyguards for their partners they were just more comfortable around each other. He was sure 8-Ball liked the medic just fine since the two delt in nefarious business he often relied on his help but Breakdown was sure he just found Knock Out intimidating. Quite a few creatures did. While Knock Out had calmed over the years, in the hub he still played the mech he’d been right at Velocetron’s fall. He spoke fast, moved fast, lived fast and loud and in one’s face and his bark was much kinder than his bite and many an entity had to learn that the hard way. A fight with a Velocitronian went from zero to a knife to the intake which left quite an impression. One the inhabitants of the hub found familiar and respectable. 8-Ball likely found it terrifying. Such a sharp contrast to how nice a mech he knew the medic to usually be. Not to mention like his partner Knock Out was clearly the brains of the operation.

So over the years, Breakdown had learned that 8-Ball was strange for his kind. The oddest part that the gifts that led to his kind being revered and honored he found absolutely horrifying. Panic-inducing. Worse than death in the mech’s optics. Something to do, he was told, due to terrifying visions of things yet to come or could come. Breakdown didn’t press but oddly he could almost understand.

So being a drug-dealing villain who was actively hunted and maimed, and terrified of the one thing that was supposed to save his life in moments of dire wounds and impending death it only made sense that he’d come to the two only medics he knew to fix things the hard way. Which Knock Out found was possible and often easy as long as the arachnicon hadn’t lost too much energon. Insecticon auto repairs were much faster than any other Cybertronian so it would only make sense that Airachnicons’ were even better. Unlike is partner though 8-Ball hadn’t taken to the criminal life well so while he was a near unkillable beast who could take hit after hit and keep going he couldn’t control his frame or his emotions that well so his frame went into molt much more frequently than he likely needed even with the type of wounds he got.

Thankfully with Breakdown’s added touch, carding the spider’s stiff fur, pouring on his heavy field so it mingled with Knock Out’s and encased the mech, 8-Ball had started to calm. Enough at least that Knock Out had been able to pull himself slightly back from the spider’s crushing embrace. “That’s right. Deep breaths. Cool that engine of yours and talk to me.” How in the world 8-Ball had found them would have been a good start if the two couldn’t already predict the answer. As a fateweaver the mech had certain precognitive abilities he could use at will when necessary at a terrible cost of course.

That left only what in the world had happened and where was his partner in crime. The later of the two often a risky subject. “You want to tell me what happened?” All six pinpoints of 8-Ball’s optics flicked from Knock Out to the floor.

“M’not bringing you any trouble I promise. They’re all dead.” Knock Out only flicked an optic ridge.

“O-kay. Everyone in the hotel is dead? Everyone who was chasing you? I need more information.” 8-Ball only whimpered.

Breakdown took over from there, asking what needed to be. “8-Ball where’s Noxhide? Is he alright?” The spider heaved terribly, the sickly gray creeping up his peds again. His frame trembling as he started to weep.

“He kicked me out Breakdown! Told me to go off and rot for all he cared! I didn’t mean to screw up so bad I- I know we lost so much product. The warehouse, the lab, I juss...hgg...I didn’t know. I didn’t know!

“What?!” The two questioned in unison. Sure Noxhide had a temper and he was a bit of a playboy despite obviously knowing and abusing 8-Balls feelings for him but he’d never been cruel. They were a team, they worked perfectly when things were going well. Noxhide would be asking for death by sending 8-Ball away for good. Knock Out stroked the spider’s mandibles with a thumb. “I’m sure it isn’t as serious as that. He probably just needs to cool down. Wanted you to take care of yourself. You know how you are sometimes. Was he injured in the attack?” 8-Ball whimpered again and Knock Out felt Breakdown’s field turn frigid and thorny. “8-Ball?”

“I-it’s not the same Doc! He was really mad at me. So..so mad. You don’t understand.” Knock Out felt Breakdown’s field flare, icy cold. There was some sort of nasty thought going through his head.

“8-Ball, Noxhide didn’t do this damage did he?” The mech shivered again, grip tightening around Knock Out as he tried his best to keep calm.

“Not... all of it. There were so many creeps Breaky! They hurt him so bad and it was all my fault! I deserve this I don’t deserve him!” Large frame wracked with tears 8-Ball’s molt quickly crept up his legs only making the spider panic more, his ventilations turning rapid and short. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Breakdown spun the bigger mech around and grabbed him by the neck, smushing Knock Out in the middle as he pulled 8-Ball close. “That’s slag 8-Ball! Just because you got trouble doesn’t mean he gets to take it out on you! He’s made some dumb calls and let you take all the hits so who the Pit does he think he is!?”

“It’s my job Break-”

“And it’s technically Breakdown’s job to protect me. That’s the deal we made as well when we met but you’ll never catch me aiming my prod against him! Things happen to mechs like us, we deal with the problem, recoup, and get back to business.” The spider only whined into Knock Out’s kind servos.

“I should have just checked them out. I should of! They wanted so much, it was suspicious! It’s not the same. Noxhide always knows when a deals bad, always I-I’m a liability.”

Breakdown all but snarled. “Liability!? 8-Ball your life assurance! He’s just being an aft!”

“He’s just tired. I never learn. Never! I-”

Knock Out quickly stopped the spider from the line of thought. “Noxhide knows what using your vision costs you. How much it hurts. It’s not his choice to put you through that and you shouldn’t feel obligated! Breakdown and I don’t have the luxury of reading a customer’s thoughts or predicting their actions but we’ve still learned how to pick out slaggers! If there’s anything you need to learn it’s that. Now come on darling you’re back legs have already gone hard. I need to start working.” 8-Ball went quiet, giving Knock Out one final squeeze before dropping him, arms instantly ensnaring Breakdown instead. Breakdown slowly inched the both of them to the berth so Knock Out to get a better reach.

With a flick of his wrist Knock Out’s saw was free, the medic dropping to his knees to deal with the spider’s encased peds. “There now. We’ll get this nasty stuff off you in no time.”

Despite not being painful in the least 8-Ball couldn’t stop his frightened whine as the medic’s saw bit into the hardened metal. Even with it being his choice to go against his bodies very nature and Knock Out saving him from his molt time and time again it still didn’t stop the fear that this time Knock Out was going to tear back the metal and his whole frame was going to ooze free. Thankfully Breakdown was there though, the steady rumble of his engine calming and familiar. Slowly he rested his helm on the mech’s shelf of a chest as the nurse started to pick away at the molt on his back. The pair were always so kind no matter the stunts he pulled, he really didn’t deserve friends like them.

* * *

  
It took Knock Out a little over two hours to get all the molt off, another two to heal up the spider the best he could. It left 8-Ball sore and tired. A much thinner and less restrictive layer of molt forming and shedding off in less than an hour leaving him fresh and sensitive and Breakdown and Knock Out even more exhausted than they were.

8-Ball didn’t know what to do. Whenever Noxhide brought him to the two he usually just spent time with Breakdown while Noxhide and Knock Out discussed payment, business, whatever smart mechs talked about but now...he was alone and had nowhere to go… and Knock Out had shoved Breakdown into the shower.

He could...believe…. Knock Out and just go back to Noxhide but...the memory of the other Arachnicon’s trained shots still remained fresh in his processor. His screams, his threats, they were real. They’d hurt. 8-Ball knew Noxhide was tired of him. Finally. He didn’t want him back no matter what Knock Out thought. So...where did he go from there? He couldn’t keep bothering the two! They’d hate him! Kick him out at least! He didn’t belong there, after all, he was a useless sack or parts to the medics and they likely had to go set up soon. So...he had to leave. He needed to leave. Leave you idiot, just leave!

His panic must have been obvious. Maybe the erratic pacing didn’t help. 8-Ball jumped as Knock Out’s tiny servo grabbed the tips of his digits and tugged him over to the fancy couch. “You really need to sit starlight you’re giving me motion sickness. Join me in a drink, we need to get your levels up.” 8-Ball went along like a pet on a leash, making sure not to walk too fast to not run into Knock Out.

“M’sorry.” Knock Out only laughed lightly as he left 8-Ball to get the fuel from the fridge.

“What for? It’s free.” Not needing an even more emotional 8-Ball Knock Out passed the energex and just went for the triple filtered stuff. Fancy but tame. Good old Izer, he really knew how to please. Knock Out filled two glasses, one for him and the other for Breakdown when the mech finished his shower, then passed the bottle off to 8-Ball who took it sheepishly. “Go on starlight, drink up.”

8-ball watched Knock Out enjoy his drink as he nursed his own, barely taking a sip despite the pain in his engine. Couldn’t help wondering where everything had gone wrong. Sure….the hit but...Noxhide and him had been fine just before then! Sharing a web...and some other things. Things couldn’t have been that good though, rage like what he’d gotten didn’t come from nowhere! Had it been bad?! Had he hurt him? Maybe the customers been complaining? He knew he wasn’t the best chemist but he thought he knew how to make good enough product! Who complained about illegal drugs?! Who?!

“8-Ball.” The sound of Knock Out’s voice so close startled the mech out of his thoughts, Knock Out was with him on the couch now. So close. His tiny servo on his knee. So small. He and Noxhide were just so small!. So dangerous. Why were such small things so cute and dangerous at the same time? “8-Ball darling do you want to talk? Tell me what happened with Noxhide?”

He didn’t, he really, really didn’t….but he knew what Breakdown would tell him. Knock Out was like Noxhide, he could understand what Noxhide was thinking and explain things. “Mmhm...We were in the lab and...we were ambushed. There were just so many of them I couldn’t keep track..but I got’em all.” The threat of tears quickly tinted 8-Balls story. “Then I saw him...looking bad so I went to pick him up to take him back home and call you guys but...he shot at me. He-he said a bunch of slag, screaming and ravin’ and then he told me to get lost. I-I tried to ask him what I did but...he shot at me again. Kept shooting till I ran. I just ran like he wanted!” By the end, 8-Ball was fruitlessly wiping away the relentless streams of coolant, Knock Out crushed to his middle in his secondary arms. “I need to know what I did! C-can you tell me? Do you know if he was mad at me or somethin? I jus-I jus-hggngg-”

Dissolved down to nonsense Knock Out just comforted the mech the best he could. Noxhide’s aggressive behavior did seem quite odd but they hadn’t discussed anything that could be the root of it. He’d spoken to the mech about picking up supplies only a week ago so surely he would have said something. “That’s alright handsome~ Cry all you like now. I promise I’ll go talk to him after I get set up and see a few patients. Give him a week to calm down hmm? Till then you’re more than welcome to stay here. Breakdown’s going to see if he can hit up one of Izer’s mines to get us a stock of cheap fuel. You can either help him or stay with me, whatever you’d like.”

“R-r-really? I-no. No, It’s okay I’ll...find someplace-” 8-Ball couldn’t stay there. He was bothering them. Both of them barely got any time off, forced to traipse around the galaxy following Megatron’s warpath. If he stayed the two would get nothing done!

“No, you won’t. You’re going to stay here. You need a break 8-Ball and Breakdown needs some socialization. I’ve been working him too hard cooping him up in emergency centers with me. You deserve some time to yourself.” 8-Ball couldn’t keep the small smile from his face. Time to himself, Primus Knock Out was good at twisting things. “He can take you to the gambling houses? The pits? You two can bring me home a fortune! We’ll rub it Noxhide’s face, teach him to take shots at you.”

“Doc.” 8-Ball couldn’t help but nuzzle into Knock Out’s touch. He was so nice. He couldn’t understand how he could be so much like Noxhide yet...it had to be because of Breakdown. Breakdown was just a better partner! He knew how to keep Knock Out calm and happy. He’d just learn a few things. Yeah! Then he could go back to Noxhide a new mech and things would be different. He’d make them different, a better different!

“Come on now. Finish up your fuel and get yourself something set up, make yourself comfortable. Try not to ruin the walls too badly...but if you can’t help it don’t worry. Izer will understand.” Or more than likely he’d pay the cleaning fee in a free tune-up. Knock Out had seen the two Arachnicons apartment and it was a web covered mess.

8-Ball nodded meekly as he let Knock Out slip away. “I promise I won’t cause you two any trouble. I’ll put myself to good use somehow.”

Knock Out just nodded already laying down on his berth. “I’m sure you will handsome but for right now all I need you to do is recharge.” 8-Ball just watched him idly from the couch, the rise and fall of his chest, the slight shift of his legs. So open and exposed to danger. He wished Breakdown would come out of the shower faster. Did the angry river spirit trapped in the pipes steal his spark? They would never know. Some mechs were so foolish.

* * *

 

By the time Breakdown got out of the shower, thanks to accidentally powering down, 8-Ball had already webbed up the entire couch and transformed into his alt. He moved slowly towards the massive tarantula in case the poor mech was already asleep but as he passed 8-Ball quickly turned to face him. “I’m sorry I made such a mess. Were you okay?” Eukarian energon wasn’t exactly like Cybertronian energon or even Velocitronian energon. It was much much more acidic, an evolutional boon that had once helped to stop fights between the different tribes. 8-Ball didn’t quite know how much it hurt since he’d never once attempted to hurt a mech from another tribe to figure out but Breakdown had been hissing a bit by the end of treatment so he supposed it had to hurt enough. It was strange that Knock Out didn’t have such a problem, even though he’d kept himself much cleaner his servos had been covered in the stuff and he’d mentioned once that they were highly sensitive tools. What had Velocitron been like to evolve such tough metal?

Breakdown being the mech he was simply laughed it off. “Nothing worse than what I can make myself. Doc will notice the small pits by early morning and get them buffed out for me. Aside from that, it all washed down the drain like nothing.”

“Cool.” 8-Ball lightly tapped a secure part of his web so instead of heading to the berth with Knock Out the bruiser cautiously set himself down next to the spider. The sticky web caught on everything but it held firm allowing him to swing freely a few inches above the couch. He leaned over and picked his drink up from the side table as 8-Ball slowly inched closer to his lap. Breakdown rested his arm on the mechs lower abdomen as 8-Ball settled his head on his knee. Eukarians were such...tactile mechs. They were almost intimately close with whoever they considered a friend and it had taken some getting used to for Breakdown. “I didn’t interrupt you or nothing did I?”

“Just from a decent recharge but me and the Doc are used to that. You needed help. You got it. You’re our friend 8-Ball. Me and the Doc take care of our friends.”

8-Ball responded with a curt hum and started to nervously clean Breakdown’s already clean leg. “I don’t have any money to pay you guys. Noxhide kicked me out with nothing. Just whatever I had on me. K.O. said I should go to the houses...I don’t have enough money for that.”

“Well get ya’ set up 8-Ball, everything’s gonna be fine alright?”

“B.D.” Primus 8-Ball could really go for a hit of something. Even fixed and set up his spark just wouldn’t calm, wouldn’t stop worrying about Noxhide.

“You alright buddy? You’re awfully twitchy, you’re shaking the web.” 8-Ball felt his frame go warm. He hadn’t even realized.

“Just thinking about Noxhide. Sorry B.D.” 8-Ball flattened instinctively as Breakdown’s servo moved and rested on his head but he quickly relaxed as the wide flat palms slowly went through his hair over and over again. “D-Do you think maybe he thought I set him up? Do you think he even trusts me anymore?”

Breakdown took a beat or two to reply, obviously slipping into recharge himself. “I don’t know. I’m sure Knock Out can smooth things for ya but I don’t think you did anything wrong. We all screw up sometimes and like the Doc said he’s never taken a shot at me when someone got to him before I could get there. Even the one time he got taken. Had to call in Lockdown just to track him and it cost him a fortune.”

“That’s because you’re better than me. I’d just panic if anyone managed to take Noxhide away. It’d take me a week before I’d finally use my vision. He’d probably be dead by then and it’d be all my fault. Or if he got free it would be all by himself and he’d just come back and slap me upside my dumb stupid head.” 8-Ball whined painfully as he tried to inch more and more into Breakdown’s lap. “Why can’t I be more like you? You keep Knock Out so happy and he’s so dangerous.” Breakdown tried not to laugh.

“8-Ball you’re twice as smart as me. You’re actually good enough at what you do to actually be Noxhide’s partner. You share the work. I just wire up some wounds and paste some bandages on mechs for the Doc when I’m not smacking bodies to the ground. You- you don’t even need Noxhide. We could get you some supplies and you could start selling product all on your own.” Breakdown felt the web start to shake, 8-Balls legs kneading the silk nervously.

“D-don’t talk like that B.D. you know I could never do that. Noxhide’s who everyone respects, he’s the face, the mastermind. I-I-I just follow orders. That’s all. That’s all I’m good for. Y-y-you! The Doc just does so much. He knows mechs judge so- I bet you could do a whole lot more than you think. I’ve seen you do real healing.”

“Yeah, but I’d be terrified of doin’ anything if the Doc wasn’t across a room for me to holler over to make sure I wasn’t killing anyone. You need to stop talking yourself down 8-Ball. It doesn’t do you any good.”

“I-I-I know. I know...b-but it’s true most of it. I’m nobody...without Noxhide and you. Nobody cares about me. Just me...and I know I’m pretty cool but...not really. I’m just a drugged up loser. No one wants to deal with that! I don’t know why you and the Doc deal with me even. You’re just too nice. There aren’t many sparks in the world like you anymore.”

“There are when you look Eby. It’s just not easy in your line of work. Let’s get some rest though alright? We’ll have to help the Doc get supplies and set up somewhere before we can do anything tomorrow.” Breakdown felt the web shake gently in hesitation.

“D-d-don't hate me Breaky and I don’t mean to make a fuss b-b-but I think I need to go get something first. I-I can go by myself that’s fine b-but I don’t wanna wake you two again.” With a groan Breakdown peeled himself free from the spider’s web.

“I’ll get you my key then.”

* * *

 

Breakdown remembered powering down a little after 8-Ball took off. He’d downed the rest of his cube, riled Knock Out a bit to get him into a cuddle, then passed out. He didn’t remember hearing 8-Ball get back or notice the arachnicon making too much of a disturbance and yet when he woke up it was under a mess of webbing.

Unlike mechs who had the unfortunate privilege of bunking with an arachnicon without prior knowledge of their habits Breakdown had spent a few nights at 8-Ball and Noxhide’s shared warehouse loft and was wise to the tarantula’s home decorating. 8-Ball being spectacularly rigorous with his hide thanks to his anxiety and paranoia. So instead of terror Breakdown only threw his arm over his optics and sighed, other servo searching for Knock Out. And finding nothing but an empty berth. “Eugh! 8-Ball.”

It was easy to be exasperated with the mech but Breakdown really wasn’t, he understood the struggle and if he and Knock Out weren’t such damn nihilists and they did more hit jobs for Lockdown than they did maybe they’d be just as paranoid...then again Breakdown didn’t think anyone could be as paranoid as poor 8-Ball and this was coming from him who’d spent half his life thinking he was dying every other cycle.

Digging around in his subspace for his knife Breakdown flicked the blade open and tentatively took a stab making sure there were no obvious shadows above him. The whole room was covered, wall to wall in web. “Primus me.” Carefully he tore a bigger hole till he could sit up and actually look around. 8-Ball was two layers of web above scrunched up in a corner of the ceiling. Knock Out, or any lump that could possibly be assumed as Knock Out wasn’t visible. Not really a surprise. 8-Ball was very good at his job despite his poor self-esteem.

Climbing free Breakdown took another cursory look around before tugging on the bits of web 8-Ball was actually settled on. The spider was up in an instant, arms flaring up in a defense pose as he spun to face Breakdown, then quickly settling. “Oh...morning Breakdown.”

“8-Ball, where’s Knock Out?”

“You really should know better than to recharge with him like that. It would only take him nanoklicks to bring out his saw and decapitate you. You gotta use your brain big boy, think like they do. It’s the only way to keep yourself and them safe.”

“8-Ball I don’t know how many times I gotta tell you that Knock Out’s not a sociopath...he’s just an ordinary criminal like you and me.” 8-Ball carefully scuttled down, landing with a soft thump as he transformed.

“I know you wanna believe that Breaky but I’m telling you, you can’t drop your guard around mechs like them, even well-tamed ones like the Doc,...because one night they’re curled up in your web facin’ for hours and then the next they’re shooting you in the back and you’re thinking Primus today’s the day you gotta put em’ down. For everyone’s safety! It doesn’t matter that you’ve spent a lifetime with him, that you love him, it doesn’t matter! In the end, you still can’t do it so your running away bleeding to death- hic-” 8-Ball had started to tear up again. Breakdown pat the spider’s back lightly.

“I’m pretty sure that’s just you Eby. Besides, you aren’t on Eukaris anymore. You don’t gotta do anything. Noxhide’s free to murder as many sparks as he wants...till he gets murdered at least. I guess.” Breakdown didn’t actually know if the Hub had any rules for murder. It had rules for a lot of things surprisingly and it had places one could go if you felt you were being targeted so you wouldn’t get murdered but that was about it. “Where’d you hide the Doc, Eby?”

8-Ball wiped his tears away. “I gutted the couch.”

“You did what! 8-Ball this ain’t our couch! We’re in a hotel room.”

“Safety is top priority Breakdown!” Breakdown could only groan as he headed over to couch. At least it was less damaging than the damage all the webbing was going to cause once it was pulled down. Even that though was likely considered small to the damage Izer was used to dealing with in his place. Tugging the couch forward away from the wall Breakdown carefully flipped it up and rested it on it’s back. Sure enough, Knock Out was safely nestled in the hollow 8-Ball had carved out, skillfully cocooned in the spider’s silk. “Look at him B.D all snuggly and warm~ Ain’t nobody gonna find him there. It’s perfect! I ruined his recharge we should at least give him a few extra hours so he’s not so aggressive.”

Breakdown held back his optic roll. Reaching down he gently caressed Knock Out’s cheek through the bundle of silky mesh. “He does look pretty happy in there.” Thanks to the Arachnicon’s pheremones of course...but a means to an end he supposed. Knock Out was likely getting the best recharge he’d had in months in there and there was still a lot of set up work needed to be done that Knock Out didn’t really need to be awake for. “Alright 8-Ball, you win this round. We’ll leave the Doc to sleep in while you take me to the second best drug dealers in the galaxy.”

8-Ball smiled, just happy to have something to do. “I know just the guys!”

* * *

  
The streets of the hub were hectic and cramped, Breakdown could only just manage to follow 8-ball down hidden alleys and sharp turn-offs but after a grueling drive that had him thanking Primus for his life the two wound up at a massive warehouse in the luxury district. Breakdown vaguely remembered the paint scheme of the building, had they been there once? Maybe on their first encounter to the hub, before they met Noxhide and 8-Ball. He wondered what had turned the Doc off from them?

Whatever it was Breakdown got the feeling as 8-Ball rang the call button and the two were promptly escorted inside that it was water under the bridge on their part. Up a very slow elevator, the two were let out into an extravagantly furnished penthouse. A silvery-green organic with massive copper colored horns waltzing towards them, their bodyguards tentatively at their side.

“Knock Out, darling~! I knew you’d be seeing me soon! With those ruffians you usually go to knocked down a peg, where else would you go but me?” It took a moment for the organics language to register, but as soon as it did Breakdown remembered the guy in an instant. Izer had gotten them a meeting when they first started working the hub. He snubbed the slag out of the Doc and gave them the lowest quality supply for twice the cost. Knock Out had to spend a week getting it up to snuff after nearly killing a poor twitchy sod who just needed his fans cleaned. Of course now that Knock Out had his name on everyone’s lips he’d be playing nice. “K-knock Out?” Xeris’s gaze flicked between Breakdown and 8-Ball clearly searching, his five eyes blinking slowly in utter confusion. Leaning over they whispered harshly to their bodyguard who only nodded.

“Hahaha~ So you two….work for Knock Out? “ Breakdown always found it odd how so few people in the hub recognized 8-Ball despite his rather unique build. Noxhide, sure, creatures ran cross streets to get out of his way but no one paid his bodyguard any attention when he wasn’t with the other mech. He was still a big part of Noxhide’s business whether 8-Ball believed it or not so he really should have had more of a reputation considering he lived in the hub.

Considering despite all that he was trying to hide behind Breakdown the best he could, Breakdown took the lead. “It’s what we said in the message we sent over. You really think he’s got time to deal with errands like this?” Xeris seemed put off by Breakdown’s curt attitude but he quickly settled into it.

“Of course not, no. I’m sure his main priority is clearly getting as many mechs to his tent as possible. Forgive me for assuming you were in dire need of supplies. Please come inside, enjoy some fuel while I go over your list.”

Usually happy to drink and relax with even the most notorious felons the hub called home Breakdown felt on edge. He wasn’t worried or scared...he was just annoyed. He didn’t like the guy, didn’t trust him and it was clear 8-Ball didn’t either. Maybe it had been about the comment Xeris had made but it was unlikely, while of course there was some rivalry considering the work Noxhide did for Knock Out, other than him the two Arachnicon’s didn’t deal in the same drugs as Xeris so there would have been no reason for the infernal to instigate the hit. It was more likely that Xeris was on 8-Ball's scale of far too dangerous mechs, despite not being a mech. Which made sense. Breakdown was sure Xeris had called plenty of his own hits for his own reasons.

Breakdown handed off the list as he took a seat, thankfully Knock Out had written it up cycles ago when he called up Noxhide so instead of Breakdown’s own mess it was…..well a more refined mess. Xeris seemed to be able to read it and that was what mattered. They hummed and hmmed as they took a seat across from the two mechs, already sipping on some likely alcoholic beverage. “Quite an extensive list. I see there’s some bits of equipment on here too would you like me to find you someone for that as well?”

Breakdown pushed away the tray a rather obvious maid kept pushing towards him. “If you got the contacts, sure. Saves me the trip as long as it’s for a decent price.” Xeris waved him off.

“Of course, of course! No extra charge. To be honest I’ve got a project in the works that I want his….consultation on so anything to help get in his good graces.”

“Consultation? Nothing meant but the Doc doesn’t really see organics. We don’t have the equipment.”

Xeris leaned slightly to the side with a sigh, encouraging his maid to fill his glass. “And that is a shame, something I actually wanted to discuss with him upon hearing his fantastic work with Don Zarra but this is a….mostly mechanical project. The details are personal you understand so if you could just let him know I’m interested in seeing him. I’ll likely leave a message for him when I drop off the supply but I must stress that this request requires a certain amount of urgency so if you could just mention it to him I’d be wholly grateful. Now, let me get you a few samples of the product. We’ve changed the formulas since you were last here and I hope you find they’re highly improved.”

Xeris motioned to one of their bodyguards but stalled as Breakdown spoke. “I don’t need to check anything. As long as you don’t shill us like the last time we should be all good.” Breakdown didn’t mess with clinical drugs unless the Doc was giving them and while he was sure 8-Ball could tell what was good he didn’t need the spider hopped up just yet. “Having you show me what you should be giving me isn’t gonna change what you end up giving me, right?”

Xeris laughed defensively. “You mecha, never forget a thing. I do want to formally apologize for that instant. I must admit before Knock Out showed up at my door I didn’t even know mechanicals had their own narcotics. Creating what he needed was a rush job, not enough testing I’m afraid. Honestly, I’m so glad to have this opportunity with him to make up for our bad beginnings. I won’t disappoint and to show my conviction I won’t charge you a thing for any of my product. Just for the equipment.”

Breakdown couldn’t help cocking an optic ridge. “Yeah, at the expense of your chemists who gotta make this rush order? We’ll pay what we think it’s worth once we get it and the Doc has a chance to test it out how’s that sound?” Xeris’ face was covered in a wispy black blush now.

“Sounds appropriate to me.” Gods he hated these mechanicals so testy with things like this.

Well, that was settled quickly. He really must have wanted to be in the Doc’s good graces. “You know how to reach us when everything’s ready.” Breakdown quickly got to his peds, pulling 8-Ball with him. He really didn’t like this creep, it was the money of it all. Some sparks in his line of work enjoyed mooching off the other half but Breakdown never got it. Even with the Doc who’d had more money than Breakdown could have ever hoped to earn back home on Velocitron. Then again Knock Out hadn’t been a fan of servants and wasted space. So he wasn’t exactly the same as these lowlifes.

“Well, darling thank you for your consideration. I’ll be eagerly awaiting Knock Out’s call.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Back closer to the hotel and Hub’s main market the two mechs felt much more at ease. Most mecha didn’t live in the luxury district unless they were of course luxuries themselves, most stayed clear enough to make sure everyone else had a clear distinction of the fact actually. So further away from the place they got, the better the atmosphere. Breakdown had no real problem with organics as long as the small ones stayed clear of his peds and the ones who came looking to get maintenance for their “help” knew well and good that Cybertronians weren’t built by anyone but themselves, but it really made a difference to finally see walking, talking silver and chrome regularly again.

The rest of their set up went just as smoothly. Getting the permits for their tent, getting everything set up, heading over to Izer to see if there was any work the two bruisers could do. Considering all they’d had to do though, the mech wasn’t sending anyone out to the live mines till the next morning but he gave Breakdown a few locations of mines that were mostly spent but still had plenty going for what he and the Doc needed them for to drill on his time. Breakdown popped the locations into his scanners as the two went back to their room. The cleaners had clearly taken one look at the place and left since absolutely nothing was touched save for two new bottles of energon in the small fridge.

Breakdown flipped up the couch to find Knock Out perfectly fine, the mech had barely even moved. Which wasn’t surprising. He really should have woken him up but the idea carting a good deal of equipment from their ship to their tent in the dark was the least appealing thing and the Doc had told 8-Ball he should head over to the houses and that was never fun to do alone even for a psychic who barely lost. Breakdown didn’t like leaving Knock Out to work alone at night either and while he could be convinced to just head back over to the luxury district and deal with Xeris or to the market to just shop around the mech had been in one of his moods. Worried that something was going to go bad and they needed to be prepared.

Lowing the couch back down 8-Ball gave him a questioning look. “You just wanna hit the house or the Pit, like the Doc suggested? Maybe even one of the dens together? It’s been a while since I’ve gotten some good fog. We could bring something back for K.O.”

“You serious? You haven’t joined me in ages. Do you want me to wake him up?” Breakdown shook his head.

“Nah, leave him. The Doc barely recharges and he’ll try to set up everything on his own if we leave him.” And by on his own Breakdown meant bribe a few other of the local mechs to help him.

“You sure he won’t come with us? I remember he was great at the tables.”

“Yeah, so great he got banned. Same with the Pits. When you’re mech who can reason out a game in minutes or a doctor who can literally tell another guy's weak points they kind of don’t like having you around wrecking the odds. Unless you’re working for the house that is. I’m surprised they even let you in.”

8-Ball smiled weakly. “Well, I know how to lose. I can’t see K.O. losing willingly. He has a better poker face than any mech I’ve ever met. He could tell you to fly into a sun and it’ll all be okay and sparks would do it.” Breakdown nodded knowingly.

“Yep. That’s the Doc. So he gets to stay here why we have a boy’s night.”

“Boy’s night!”

* * *

 

The lights of the entertainment district quickly bombarded them. 8-Ball oohing and aahing as he clung to the top of Breakdown’s hood. While the mech was a more permanent resident of the hub, he didn’t often bother to go out for a fun night, not with Noxhide’s workload so every visit was always a fun one. On the strip that was home to one of 8-Ball's favorite houses the two mechs transformed and enjoyed the walk. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were roaming outside, some in droves and some in pairs. The two mechs looked a little shabby without even a good polish but aside from a few looks from the shorter residents of the hub no one paid them any mind.

The place 8-Ball had in mind was rather small but it was packed. Every wall lined with kitschy decor and plush dark blue velvet. A sign on the wall that read “psychics welcome”.

“Geeze buddy, these the big leagues or somethin?’ 8-Ball smiled sheepishly.

“Kinda, mostly it’s just where my friends go. They got tables for regular folk too so don’t worry.” Breakdown nodded as he wiped his peds on the mats at the front. He didn’t gamble much, had never been very good at it so he planned on betting small money while the arachnicon enjoyed himself with Knock Out’s small fortune. Or that had been the plan at least.

After getting 8-Ball set-up with his credit and Breakdown with his small handful of chits the two went off to find some tables. The place bigger than it looked from the outside. The two mechs going deeper and deeper, crossing through dark narrow halls to smaller and smaller rooms. 8-Ball seemed to know what he was looking for so when Breakdown quickly realized he started making his way back. Peering in a few rooms and seeing the amounts of chits on the table he quickly realized many of them were a bit too risky for him.

He’d been in a rather dark hall when he felt someone grab at his servo. Looking around he nearly missed the strange organic, shrouded in their dusky rose silks. “Uhh...can I help you? I have chits I promise.” The organic only purred contentedly as they walked with him, eventually pulling him down a few halls. Figuring they were an employee Breakdown followed them. When he was brought into an empty room he had his doubts. “Uhh...hey I wanna gamble. Do you have any like...low stakes-”

“In time. You sit with me now. I read your fortune.” The organic’s language came in choppy, whatever knowledge of it he had likely outdated or regional. Breakdown had to admit 8-Ball and Noxhide were the only mystics he believed and that was because they were happy to admit everything they saw was only relative. It could happen, not that it would. Still, the thought of kitschy readings like this did strike an odd spot for him. He liked them even if he didn’t believe.

“Alright, alright. How much is this gonna cost me?” The organic pointed to his pouch of chits.

“Te’Serea take one. Now sit, sit! Comfortable!” Breakdown plopped down on the carpeted floor as he fiddled with his bag and Te’serea set the scene. She scampered around him with purpose, lighting candles and hanging a few drapes eventually plucking a bag from a small chest. Taking the cards from inside and placing them in a fan-like pattern in front of Breakdown. “Cyberforms so good to read. Entertaining. Wide nets. Strong.” Breakdown had absolutely no idea what that meant but they seemed excited to say the least. “What do you want to know? Anything specific?”

“Erhm…” No one had ever really asked him that. Usually, cheap psychics just gave him the gambit. Work, love, fame. Whatever a mech might be interested in. “Just the general one. Can you tell me if anything exciting is gonna happen?”

Te’Serea scratched her chin. Her strange rosy gold claws glinting off the candlelight. “Exciting? Exciting. Yes. I can see for you.” Finished with her cards Te’Serea stood at the tip of the fan, right in front of Breakdown, her small foot tapping slowly as she hummed softly. Eyes closed and with no real rhythm, Breakdown had a feeling it was less ritual and more performance. Soon her tapping turned into a thumping and then one loud stomp. Bright yellow light traveled from her through the floorboards turning over cards and casting the room in a mystic glow. Breakdown had to admit, he’d never seen that before in his life. He clapped softly Te’Serea smiled warmly. “Easily impressed? Hard to imagine when you live on your god.”

“Allegedly.”

Te’Serea’s smile only widened. “Ah, I see. Not a skeptic...but not so hopeful. Low expectations usually fail to disappoint.”

“Exactly.”

“Let us see what exciting adventure the fates hold for you.” Te’Serea walked over to the first branch of her fan pattern and picked up the flipped over cards. “I see bad company. However for folks like us that could simply mean old friends. Watch who you invite into your home.

“A little too late for that, heh, but I know who my friends are.” Breakdown couldn’t help but think of Noxhide though, perhaps 8-Ball had been right all this time or perhaps he just got a bad batch of his anxiety medication or snorted a little too much greenlight and needed his energon flushed. If this mystic had any real clout that was.

“Wise but don’t be cocky, this is the hub.” As she switched to the next card in her hand her face softened. “You are too kind of a mech. You take so many struggles upon your shoulders. Be mindful of your own when helping others.” Sound advice but not very impressive.

“I’m always getting told that.”

“For good reason I am sure.” Te’Serea moved on, picking up the only flipped over card on the second branch. “Ah~ I see fleeting fame and sizeable fortune. Going to hit the underground tonight?”

Breakdown barked a laugh as he held up his small sack of chits. “What you don’t think I’m a good gambler?”

“No.” Primus the little organic was so direct. It was frankly charming.

“Fair enough. Good to hear I’ll have better luck elsewhere.” Breakdown wasn’t exactly expecting to win big with his bag of practically pennies. Maybe Te’Serea had something going for them. If she wasn’t a psychic she was at least a good read of character.

Te’Serea’s smile returned as she picked up more cards. “You have someone in your life who means more. I see many exciting opportunities and many troubling misfortunes. Hold them close to you, young spark. They’re fateline is rife with frayed edges. You need each other if you wish to see peace.” Breakdown tried not to give himself away. He knew how obvious bringing up a loved one was but most organics didn’t even think Cyberforms could love so it was still a bit shocking. The thought of his and the Doc’s relationship lasting though, that really got him. He’d honestly never expected it to last as long as it had, grow as close as they did, to hear it was gonna go strong for a bit longer was actually a relief even if he could only put so much stock in the organic’s words.

“Frayed edges?”

“Danger. You both. Frayed edges. Not good but Te’Serea knows why. The cards already tell me. I have words for you Cybertronian.”

“Oh wow. That doesn’t sound good.” Breakdown couldn’t help but notice the last two rows of entirely flipped over cards. Te’Serea was sounding less and less like a mystic and more like a disapproving guardian.

“It’s not. You have more cards though.” It didn’t take her long to pick them up, to shuffle through them a bit quizzically. “Something from your past. Impactful. Painful. It will return and perhaps you let it in or perhaps you push it away. You are happy, it is not. It is a risk but one that holds more reward if pursued.” Te’Serea tapped the cards against her palm a beat before tossing them to the pile with the rest. “I can’t blame you to chose no. I’ve cut many, many ties in my life.”

With only the last two rows left Te’Serea stood in front of them, her small foot thumping again, true disappointment in her voice. “You see this! This is war. Nothing but war, war for ages and ages and ages! Only one card for War in the deck, only one and you make Te’Serea have six! Six cards! Too much war! You hide from it like smart creatures hide from bad weather. Biting cold, raging storms you hide away and pretend or you run and you hope. Yet it always returns to you, you to it. I say nothing more…..but you should stay hidden. I know not always possible and I know you know too.”

Breakdown could only nod. It was the fate of most Cybertronians unfortunately. “You think I’ll die in the war? Fighting I mean?” Te’Serea’s eyes narrowed pensively.

“As I said too much war. So much war! Boring war! I do you better. You wanted exciting not war! Cards do not understand difference, so give me your servo.” Mood switching Te’Serea lightly kicked her cards aside and prodded Breakdown till he gave her his servo.

“Are you gonna read my palm?” Breakdown knew that was a thing organics liked. Most of them couldn’t see the fine weld lines on a mech so it didn’t really work but Te’Serea seemed like a pro.

She shook her head. “Don’t be silly. Be still.” Breakdown did as he was told getting a good look at Te’Serea as she worked her proverbial and possibly literal magic. She was very...odd…for an organic. Almost like if sharback had decided to start walking on two legs and got itself covered in flock. She had scaly hands and feet and strange optics and for some reason, Breakdown had the feeling she came from some sort of desert planet. She just had that look about her, dusty and ruddy brown.

Suddenly Te’Serea’s eyes went wide, the bright glittering blue of them getting even brighter as they went foggy. She mumbled soft and frantic as her claws trailed lightly up and down Breakdown’s digits. Then just as quickly her trance broke and a look of horror crossed her face.  
Breakdown knew better than to ask, but this was his fortune. “Everythin’ all right?”

“Bad! Bad fortune, bad news! You take money back. You no, no! No- Te’Serea has plan, good plan. You give me gift and I give you gift in return!” Breakdown was taken aback a bit. If this was some sort of con it was a strange one.

“I didn’t give you anything yet. What if I want the fortune?” Te’Serea pointed a firm claw at him.

“Do not want! Frayed edges. Cut. Bad. I will say only this. A planet of horrible creatures, surrounded by uncaring sparks. A cruel spider who would do anything for themselves. So I help but you need to help me too. So come. Come!” This time Te’Serea wasn’t patient as she tugged at Breakdown’s servo. Not really understanding much, Breakdown just followed the small organic to do whatever she liked.”

* * *

 

Laden with winnings and cheered up by a fun time with some friendly sparks he hadn’t had a chance to see in a while 8-Ball went searching for Breakdown. He knew the mech was probably bored betting coins and frankly, the spider was ready to see his friend beat down some slaggers or perhaps head off to the parlors to only further his good mood. 8-Ball found Breakdown in the front room of Te’Serea’s house, the mech quite out of place playing with a table of a myriad of femme creatures. They were all chatting happily though so 8-Ball felt a bit bad as he clapped Breakdown on his shoulder.

“You look like you’re having fun. Should I head back to the tables or come back and get you in a bit?” Breakdown chuckled sheepishly, shaking his head.

“Na I’m ready to go. As much as I love letting these lovely ladies steal my money.” The table of rough ladies chuckled or winked in response. A chorus of their sympathies and sweet sentiments getting muddled by each others. “Sure, sure. No, need to butter me up. I still made out clean. Not only that I gained twenty whole chits.” Another chorus of sweet laughs.

8-Ball joining them. “Only twenty? How long have you been playin?”

“Not very long. It’s a story I’ll tell you on the way.”

Skipping the pits in favor of the parlors despite the promise of even more fortune Breakdown recounted his encounter with the apparent owner of the house, Te’Serea. “So...yeah she saw something bad I guess and then started freaking out. Telling me it would be in my best interest to help her, offer her a favor and all that. So I lifted a few couches dusted a few corners and bam magic necklace. She was really nice but I think I might’a gotten swindled into helping her clean her apartment.” 8-Ball stared at the pendant in amazement. Te’Serea was notorious for her prophecies and frankly...magic, though she would never call it such, but she didn’t do readings or sell her services choosing instead the simple quiet life of fun and frivolity for the mindfully in tune so the fact that Breakdown not only got a reading but one of her wards was crazy.

“Breakdown Te’Serea is the real deal if she saw something she saw it. If she saw something bad enough to give you this, then it must have been horrible!” The thought of it all put the Arachnicon on edge a bit. If his friend's life was on the line...he should be the one offering to help no matter the consequences. “You should keep this on you….forever! Who knows what she could have seen, she’s predicted the death of planets, the birth of….gods! Her vision is infinite.”

Breakdown chuckled. He was happy to keep the trinket and believe 8-Balls judgment but it was a little silly. “Then what in the Pit is she doing running a gamblin’ house all on her own? They should have her in a temple calling her a god if she’s all that.” Honestly, Breakdown could understand why someone who could have all that power would stay hidden away. Too much being expected, too many sparks to disappoint.

“Same reason we all hide I guess. I doubt it was something she asked for….and to be burdened with that knowledge and know somethings are inevitable no matter how much warning it’s just better sometimes to not say anything.” Breakdown just slipped an arm around 8-Ball’s shoulder and shook him congenially. 8-Ball leaned into the other mechs touch, Primus he loved Breakdown.

* * *

 

The two went to one of the hipper drug parlors in the area. 8-Ball had gone there a few times now and they always had stuff for cyberforms and other inorganics and the staff were chill as the pit. Overall a nice place even if the music was a bit too much and all most of the drugs were flavored. That was fun every now and then.

Breakdown seemed to like it at least, his golden optics glittering in the hazy blue lights as they flicked from side to side taking everything in. A svelte android greeted the two at the entrance, the electronic hum of his artificial voice coming from just hip height clearly startling the much larger mech.

“Welcome to the Blitz big boys. How can I serve you and your friend 8-Ball darling.” Despite addressing 8-Ball the mech’s optics were clearly on Breakdown who was being quite the sport despite the androids touchy nature. “A private room? Some fun company?”

“Hey BE-9 Just some good fog for Breakdown here and something a bit uh...stronger for me.” 8-Ball turned slightly to Breakdown, hushing himself slightly as he addressed his friend. “You want a room B.D. or you cool chilling with everyone else?”

Breakdown took a peek past the curtain to the back room, all he could see was the strobing lights of the dancefloor and the sea of bodies. Oh boy. “Uhh….we can have some fun on the floor for a bit first….yeah.” BE-9 trilled in amusement.

“He-hm-hmm~ A nervous kitten we have here. I’ll just get you a key and you can surry off if things ever become too much, alright? It’s free of charge after all.” The two watched the other mech disappear behind the curtain, standing a bit awkwardly. 8-Ball tried to alleviate the awkwardness. He knew Breakdown didn’t mind being hit on, liked it a bit, but his feelings had changed a bit thanks to Knock Out.

“Don’t worry about BE-9, he’s like that with most mechs.” As usual, Breakdown laughed it off.

“It’s fine. Just not used to the…...made ones you know. I keep telling myself they’re basically cold constructs….but there’s just something about them. Something off. He’s cute though, whatever he was made to look like.”

8-Ball nodded in agreement. It was practically impossible to tell a cold construct mech from a well-born one without being a medic or engineer class but it was super easy to tell what cyberforms were built up through the budding minds of other species. It was just polite to never bring it up. Inorganics and especially mechs already had it tough enough as it was without getting extra hate from “superior” cyberforms. “You get used to it and then it just bleeds away into everything else. That’s the point of the hub.”

The two hushed as BE-9 returned, jingling a key in one hand and offering up the two’s first round of entertainment for the night. “Here you are, fellas. Go and enjoy and if you need me for anything you know where to find me.” Breakdown tried not to shiver as he took his packet of fog and key from BE-9. Did every sultry spark in the hub know exactly how to talk to get another mech riled? Did they go to a school for it? Apprenticeship? It wasn’t fair.

With his newly won chunk of cash 8-Ball set up their tab and found them a spot to hit up, an almost quiet spot in a lounge area where most patrons were just enjoying the synthy beats. Breakdown took a seat as he fiddled with the packet. There was a hefty amount of fog inside and it seemed to be self-contained for some reason. Breakdown was used to mechs sneaking fog into cygarettes or using the small bowl Knock Out had so he was at a bit of a loss. 8-Ball noticed him clearly struggling.

“Ya light it and hold it in your vents Breaky. You want help?” Breakdown handed the packet off with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry Eby.” 8-Ball only gave him a sly glare, flicking out his lighter as he found Breakdown’s least sensitive vent.

“What do you gotta be sorry for? You’re used to doing it the fun way. I’d kill to get Noxhide to share a hit with me the way Knock Out does with you. It’s so fragging hot. Is that a Velocitronian thing?”

“I think so, only time mechs like them slow down probably. I feel like it’s more of a young mech thing though for them. I got the feeling other mechs Knock Out’s age were doing harder things than fog to get by there. You never shared an amped Cygarette with nobody? It’s basically the same thing but less potent because we were all broke.”

“We just let it sit in hot energon for a bit. Drank it on cold nights. Noxhide used to like it back then. I think he just doesn’t want anyone to think he uses his own product ya know. Unprofessional and all that.”

“I feel ya Eby. It’s the same reason K.O. pretends to be such a hardaft when he gets injured. No one trusts a drugged out medic.”

“We really are the lucky ones. No one gives a slag what we go with our lives. Alright, close your vent.”

The drugs hit Breakdown like a wall at his first invent. Whatever this place carried clearly enhanced in some way or another. He did his best to work through the initial burn, slow his venting to a more relaxed drag as his systems realized he didn’t just set himself on fire. It didn’t take long for things to sink in. Breakdown remembered 8-Ball taking a seat next to him, leaning heavily on him as he let his own high sink in and then that was pretty much it for a few hours. The bulk of the night came in flashes, the crowded dance floor, the strange lounges filled with moving lights and stimulating textures, the perfectly chilled pools. Breakdown remembered all sorts of sparks tugging on him, trailing him and 8-Ball here and there, keeping them company. Playing strange games he was far too high to do competently, laughing at odd alien films, and zoning out to whatever live music they had playing on the small stage.

As his high was falling down to a steady haze Breakdown found himself back in one of the pools. 8-Ball nowhere to be found. It took a little more coordination than he had to stumble out of the pool but he got it on the third try with a little help from some friendly fellow patron. The place was pretty big but Breakdown just had a feeling after he checked the third or fourth room and came up empty. The key BE-9 had given him was gone. Thankfully 8-Ball hadn’t even bothered to lock the door. So as he stumbled in Breakdown found the arachnicon sobbing into his knees.

Stumbling over Breakdown tried to be as careful as he could to not startle the mech, 8-Ball didn’t need the consideration, latching on to Breakdown as soon as he sat down. Breakdown pulled the other mech close, slowly stroking 8-Ball’s back as he continued to sob. “W-what’s up Eby? Noxhide call or somethin’?” 8-Ball only continued to shudder and shake, his tears trickling down Breakdown’s neck.

“I-I just- I jus- I can’t stop thinking about him Breaky. I- It’s so unfair, you’ve been trying, and tryin’ and- hic-he’s all I think about. I need to stop thinking about him. He doesn’t want me anymore. He said so. He freaking shot at me! I didn’t think- I fragging hoped so hard! What was the point Breaky? What was the point!?” Breakdown wished he was less high, he wished Knock Out was there. He was so much better at dealing with stuff like this. Bringing mechs up, telling mechs off.

Breakdown slowly slid his other servo up 8-Ball’s thigh, giving it a good squeeze.“Y-you really wanna stop thinking about him for a bit? It’s uhh...least I could do.” 8-Ball’s tears stalled, his slight sniffles taking over as he quickly figured out what Breakdown was offering him.

“B-Breaky…” 8-Ball shivered and twitched but his digits trailed down Breakdown’s back, fondling the holes of the mechs spare tire. “I c-can’t let you d-do that. Knock Out-” Breakdown couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“The Doc would have pulled you away and offered before you started crying. You want me or not Eby? You wanna go home to the doc? Do this together? It’ll sure be one pit of a way to wake up but K.O.’s not one to turn down a good time.”

Considering neither of the mechs were at their best to get back to the hotel Breakdown was glad to have 8-Ball kissing him hungrily in response. The spider’s weight already pushing down on his overly sensitive metal. 8-Ball’s claws clutching at his waist. It all felt selfish and amazing and damn he wished Knock Out was there to spur the two of them on for his amusement but just having the distant thudding of the blaring music and the lingering high of fog in his circuits was pretty great too.

Sharp fangs sunk into Breakdown’s metal as 8-Ball started to hump him, Breakdown wincing and shuddering in the same invent. “Ah yeah, Eby~ Tonight you’re my mech and I’ma give you all the lovin’ you need.” 8-Ball chirred darkly in response his rutting turning to a firm slow grind.

8-Ball carefully pried his fangs free, the slick black metal shimmering in the light for what felt like a long moment before he was licking and nuzzling the marks he’d made.“Breaky~” 8-Ball slid Breakdown further up on the couch, freeing one of his servos to trail down between the other mech’s legs. “If I didn’t know you better I’d say you want this.”

“Well~ You know what they say. You can take the bot outta the street.” 8-Ball scoffed softly.

“You, a playboy? I don’t believe if for a second.”

“I’ve got a few stories.”

“Mhmm, well I guess this makes another one.” 8-Ball cut whatever Breakdown was going to say off with a kiss and the pressure of his thumb stroking the seams of the other mech’s modesty panel. It snapped back along with Breakdown’s valve cover. 8-Ball couldn’t help but chirr as he ran his digitips lightly over the sensitive mesh. Breakdown groaning into the kiss, thighs already shaking from the sensations zipping through his circuits and struts. Breaking free thin strands of oral lubricant stuck and stung their lips together as the spider vented deeply for cool air. “I’ll make sure to make it a good one.”

* * *

 

Breakdown woke up sticky, slow, and sore as the pit. He forgot how much coolant he lost every time he got high and the fact that he’d passed out in a semi-public place wasn’t really like him either. Sure the rooms at this place were meant for this sort of thing and the parlors ran all hours just like everything did in the hub but it still wasn’t the wisest thing to do. Blearily he grabbed 8-Ball’s aft and shook it teasingly. The spider had been the reason he’d woken up, the bigger mech shaking and whimpering in his recharge already. Breakdown knew 8-Ball’s mood changed pretty quick but Primus it couldn’t have been more than an hour or two.

“8-Ball, Eby? Come on bud. Wake up. It’s just a bad dream.” Breakdown also knew better that 8-Ball had things worse than just bad dreams but that was only if he used his sight. He...couldn’t have right? Shifting 8-Ball off of him Breakdown got a better look at the Aracnicon. Optics hazy and strobing. “Slag.” Breakdown shook the other mech harder eventually resorting to a pretty rough slap across the face. “Come on 8-Ball, you don’t need this slag!”

8-Ball screamed as he was thrust back to reality, tears quickly flooding the mech’s optics, panic taking over his face. “B-breaky! We gotta go Noxhide’s gonna die!”

Breakdown was halfway to telling the spider that Noxhide could go frag right the hell off but die? Dying was different. “W-What? I thought you dealt with the slaggers going after you! They hit your place once and you annihilated them what idiots would do it again?”

“These idiots! Noxhide’s still in molt I-I don’t know why! If he was hurt this badly...he’s molted in hours before even when he’s lost parts he’s practically unkillable! I don’t know what’s wrong!”

Breakdown knew immediately what was up, what was up with the whole damn situation. Like hell Noxhide molted. He came running to the Doc just as quick as 8-Ball when he got injured because his molt was slag. When it worked it took months and it was according to him, agonizing. He’d sooner starve to death than heal a broken strut or a nasty gut wound. Not like 8-Ball who’d been set on fire then was brand new in a cycle. Whole reason he hit it up with the Doc so quickly. Mech never trusted a medic in his life so Knock Out was literally his lifesaver. How in primus good name had he fooled 8-Ball for this damn long? Slag, he didn’t really need to ask that. He knew. “Alright, alright. Let’s go!”

The usually clogged streets of the hub only made 8-Ball’s panic worse so they ended up running half the way to the art district where Noxhide and 8-Ball called home. The building on fire, a team of city workers already dealing with the blaze. They stopped the two mechs as soon as they got close, at least they tried to. 8-Ball tore free from all of them, rushing into the building like it was nothing. They didn’t even try to stop Breakdown as he rushed after the spider a beat later.

The heat hit the two in an instant, Breakdown fearfully aware of his more fuzzy friend taking the lead. Thankfully the path to the stairs was clear even if the metal was blistering below. He’d be needing a new set of tires by the end of this rescue but hopefully, that would be it. As they climbed to the top of the building though something seemed off, more dangerous than just a burning building.

There were residents, shot dead in the halls, holes in the metal walls that clearly hadn’t come from the fire, and the door to the two spiders apartment was open. Praying for a moment that it had just been the rescue searching for anyone trapped inside Breakdown didn’t stop 8-Ball from rushing in. A chorus of gunshots heralding his arrival. Breakdown took a moment to ready his shoulder cannon. Before charging in after.

What he found was some kind of horror. Spindly skeletal mechs crowding the place, every inch on fire thanks to the thick webbing still tracking across the walls. 8-Ball wasn’t even paying attention to the shots he was getting too worried about wherever Noxhide had stashed himself. With too many to shoot Breakdown brought out the hammer and went in swinging.

They were harder to take down than they looked. Way too fast and not enough to actually hit but when they went they went. With little mind to the poor sparks down below Breakdown smacked four of them out the cracked window to their, hopefully, deaths. The others didn’t pay their cohorts any mind. Clearly tools, drones.

With 8-Ball rushing around like a mad mech and Breakdown flinging around furniture and blows the drones shots quickly trained on him. They stung, but they were nothing. With how many Cybertronians there were wandering around the Hub it was insane that there were still sparks stupid enough to send peashooters to fight them. Unfortunately, peashooters weren’t all they had.

Ducking just in the nick of time Breakdown avoided the shot of electricity coming from one of the drones servos. The others seeming to notice Breakdown’s concern quickly shifted their weapons as well. They were smarter than they looked too. “Ah, 8-Ball buddy! You find Noxhide yet cuz I’d like to start shooting!” In the distance, Breakdown could hear the other mech apologizing profusely.

The sound slowly getting louder as 8-Ball rushed by to check another room.“Sorry, sorry, sorry B.D. Everything in our apartment looks the same when it’s on fire!”

“Check the washrack! It’s the only place you haven’t looked!”

“Breakdown I think I know what our washrack looks like!” Breakdown could only spare his friend a glare for a second, too busy crunching one of the attacking drone’s skulls in his servos. “Fine~” 8-Balls distant screaming was music to Breakdowns audials. “Why in the Pit did he web up the washrack! We get clean in there!”

“Just get him and move! These slaggers got too good an A.I. and I’m pretty sure they got grenades.” They did indeed have grenades. Breakdown swiftly blasted the bold slagger down to the cold pavement below for even thinking about it.

“I got him! I got him! He was on fire I had to put him out! Leave the slaggers to burn Breaky!”

“Don’t gotta ask me twice.” With fans already clogged with smoke, Breakdown couldn’t say he was eager to continue the fight but he was eager to get one of the stupid bots alive so Knock Out could figure out who they belonged to. Xeris was obvious, too obvious but sometimes sparks were just that stupid and if these slagheaps did belong to him the last thing that idiot would be getting is the Doc’s help to make them better! Blasting the closest one’s arms off he scooped them up and followed 8-Ball out.

The rest tried to follow but didn’t last long against the fire crew. A few healers rushed over to them but Breakdown quickly waved them off before transforming. 8-Ball hopping on his hood so the two could race off. It probably would have been best to just let them deal with Noxhide considering he was already in full molt but with how frantic 8-Ball was already acting it would be faster to just get home and wake Knock Out than convince 8-Ball to hand Noxhide over.

Even with the added weight of both spiders hitching a ride Breakdown managed to speed along the hub’s roads, swerving and switching lanes like a madmech just to get to the hotel. Security caught them at the door, Izer getting them a service elevator all the way up and then back down as soon as they had Knock Out so they could return to the ships medbay.

Knock Out wasn’t too happy to be literally ripped from his recharged and screamed at by two frantic bruisers but despite stumbling around not knowing where he even was anymore for a few minutes he finally sunk into reality and kicked Breakdown and 8-Ball out to worry themselves silly elsewhere. Which wasn’t a hard feat for 8-Ball since Noxhide looked pretty gooey as Knock Out started tearing open the spider’s molt.

The two made use of their time cleaning up and getting other supplies packed up to be moved out tomorrow morning. Breakdown waiting to be called in at any time and 8-Ball making Knock Out a gift with what ingredients they had left. It would be small but the spider was sure it would save the doctor from eating them later. Breakdown didn’t even try to clear up that one.

With things quiet for the moment, 8-Ball’s shuffling and reaching field whenever he was waiting for something to set up or activate became even more obvious. Breakdown finished taping up his box and looked over to the spider who was already sneaking a look at him. “What is it 8-Ball? Need something else for the Doc’s wax?”

8-Ball stuttered and shifted nervously. “Uh-uh-aughhh...no. No. There’s….just….something I need to tell you.”

Breakdown fell back to his aft. “Alright, give it to me.” 8-Ball didn’t seem ready to but slowly he knelt down next to Breakdown.

“W-well...I’m sure you can guess I used my powers to check up on Noxhide.” Breakdown nodded. “Well...I was going to wake you up just then but….the other vision hit me before I could. The one you woke me up from.”

Breakdown sighed bitterly. “I didn’t make you miss anything did I? Not that I give a slag you not being stuck seeing that slag matters more but-”

“I got enough Breakdown...and I didn’t like what I saw.” Breakdown didn’t like the sound of that.

“Yeah?”

“Y-yeah. It was...Knock Out. It was bad, really bad. It all went by so fast like some sick movie just scene after scene! I-” Breakdown pulled 8-Ball close, cutting his panic off.

“Hey. Don’t worry about it. I won’t let any of it happen. Nothing you see is set in steel and even if it was, I’m stronger than steel.” It was hard to be scared with Breakdown flexing and posturing but even his friend's antics didn’t dispell the dark feeling in his spark.

“Primus I hope so Breaky. M-maybe that’s what Te-Sera saw too, why she gave you that ward?” Breakdown hadn’t thought of the strange gift since telling 8-Ball about it. The spider’s guess was as good as any.

“Well even if it wasn’t I don’t see why it wouldn’t help.” Breakdown went quiet as the door to the medbay creaked open, Knock Out trailing energon and spider goo as he passed the other two. 8-Ball jumped to his peds but his better instincts had him reaching for his unfinished bowl of wax.

“I made you some of your favorite wax K.O.! It still needs some time to sit before I can pot it but-...” 8-Ball froze and stuttered as Knock Out’s gaze fell on him, shivering as Knock Out headed over to inspect the bowl. “I-i-it’s got the secret ingredient you like and everything! H-hell yeah, wax!” Breakdown couldn’t help but shake his helm, rubbing lightly at his temples. 8-Ball was really something sometime.

“Doc how’s Noxhide?” Knock Out sighed loudly, already dipping his talons in and rubbing the wax over his servos to test it.

“Alive. I’ll need to make him two whole new legs thanks to his molt but you’re lucky that you found him when you did. I had to shock him at least five times. Plus it got everywhere. Do we still have solvent in the tank?”

“We should Doc, yeah.” Knock Out shuddered in relief. Patting 8-Ball lightly on the cheek before heading off to go shower.

“Oh bless. And thank you for the wax darling I was running out. Don’t go bothering Noxhide till I get a chance to talk to him though alright?”

8-Ball dejectedly placed the bowl back down on the counter. As much as he wanted to be by Noxhide’s side he knew the Doc was right, they didn’t exactly leave off on great terms. “You got it Doc.”

* * *

 

Noxhide woke up with the smooth white face of Unicron’s socket staring him down. Red optics burning and beautiful lips kept in a light disapproving line. “Now hear me out-” He’d managed to sit up and spit out a few meaningless words before the sting of claws met his face...but they could have stung more. “You treat all your patients this way?” Which is why he shouldn’t have said slag. “SOLUS BE YOU FRAGGING SOCKET! Noxhide cradled his burning face, Knock Out’s backhand leaving bright teal blistering marks across his cheek.

“ I literally just landed Noxhide. I don’t need this slag. I especially don’t need to be trapped in my own damn couch!”

“I should have never started making you that wax. Here again, my kindness and care comes to bite me in the aft.” Noxhide’s hurt look was wasted, Knock Out already milling about the medbay to do something.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. 8-Ball made this for me. Special ingredient and all. You gonna start explaining the slag you pulled or am I gonna have to start smacking elsewhere?”

Noxhide cocked an optic ridge. “Is that an offer or a threat?” But it quickly fell as soon as he peeled off the thermal sheet Knock Out had covering his lower half. He was one leg short and a good chunk of his plating was gone showing through to his protoform. “You been selling my parts off Knock? I thought we were friends~”

“Are you really asking me that? You know what you did? You’re lucky I’ve got you one made already. You were a disgusting pile of goo by the time I pulled you out. I have been seeing other customers while you’ve been comatose. Primus, I’m glad I picked up those portable pallets.”

Noxhide didn’t like the sound of that one bit. “How long have I been out?”

“Two weeks and some change. You’re lucky Megatron and the other officers haven’t called. Usually, my signal reaches everywhere when I’m here so you know I don’t get to be here long.” Finished in his cabinet Knock Out returned with a syringe full of glowing teal liquid. Noxhide practically threw his arm out to the medic. Every inch of him hurt. Thankfully Knock Out wasn’t cruel enough to leave him suffering, the hiss of the hidden needle finding his fuel line with an expert’s grace. The feeling of the pain reliever like liquid ice in his lines, soothing the ache of his circuits.

Slowly Noxhide flexed his plates and rerouted his lines. Primus almighty it felt good not to be riddled with bullets anymore. “Oh sweet Chela~ This isn’t my stuff is it?”

“What’s left of some stuff Swindle got a deal on for all of us at some point or another. Why?”

“It’s good. If you’ve got any left I’ll update the formula.” Knock Out scoffed a laugh as he filled a cube of medic grade for him too.

“Yours lasts longer so I’d prefer if you didn’t but it works well on mechs with weak sparks, stops them from going to shock so I’ll sacrifice my last one for testing.” When Noxhide reached for the cube he brought over though he held it back. “Now are you going to start explaining why you sicked 8-Ball on me or not?”

“Knocky, please~ I’m not proud- you know what mechs like us have to do with idiots like them!”

“I’ll backhand you again. Teach you who the real socket here is Noxhide. I respect my idiot.”

Rage quickly bloomed over Noxhide’s face but with only one working leg and too small a space to really transform or use his alt legs he was stuck. “That’s because Breakdown doesn’t think he’s your handler! Doesn’t fragging chase you around every klik of the cycle! Begging to frag one second then locking you in a closet for everyone’s safety the next. He’s insane! Aggravating! Imbecilic!” Knock Out didn’t buy that slag. Noxhide knew he wouldn’t but the few hours without 8-Ball crying at his side had been relaxing whether he felt good admitting that or not.

“He also owns your aft. Let’s not play games here Noxhide. You’d have killed him a long time ago if he wasn’t literally the only soft spot you have that you couldn’t get rid of without regretting it. If you didn’t love the attention, the power he has but just won’t use on you. You love being owned as long as no one else knows. So what gives you the right to take shots at him?”

“I-I already told you!” Lurching forward Noxhide finally snatched the fuel from Knock Out’s servo and downed it. Venting heavily as soon as he was done. Chucking the cheap glass against the wall in his anger. “He wouldn’t have fragging left if I didn’t make him go.”

Knock Out scoffed at the spider’s dramatics. “I guessed that much but why did he need to go? You really didn’t want him knowing you lied about how good your molt was? Really that fearful that he’d dote on you after every wound after learning? I doubt it.”

“I don’t need him to take care of things. He’d already screwed up! The lab torched, they’d already attacked the loft once! I knew they’d come back so I was dealing with it!. So what if I lost my temper I was already leaking to death!” Noxhide saw Knock Out’s servo slip out of sight but despite steeling himself for another blow, it never came.

“You don’t know how many mechs say that slag to me. Oh, I just lost my temper~ As a mech who’s not allowed to lose their temper, I can’t say I care. It helps that I don’t believe that slag excuse though or you would have a matching set of marks right about now.

Noxhide tried to match the other mech’s look of disbelief but even with the drugs, it hurt to move. “Oh, really. I’m sure I could find some Velocitronians who would tell me otherwise.”

“No. You won’t.” Gods be, who was the convicted felon here?

“Oh, so scary.” Chela, this was penance. All he wanted was fucking 8-Ball’s fat fragging form smashed against him right now. “You’re so cruel. You know that? Let me just have my idiot.”

Knock Out’s optics burned as he stared down at him. Empty, sparkless pits of fire. “Mmmm, I don’t think your medically sound to have visitors right now and the last thing he needs is to return to your abusive aft if you really shot him for no reason.”

Noxhide reached for Knock Out’s servo, burying his face in its palm as he put on his best whine. “Please. Knock Out. I’m a twisted spark. Corrupted by Unicron. Stained by the dark gods! This is who I am. I need my watchman or I will kill again! Please for your own safety!”

“You’re a depressed asshole schizophrenic with BPD and psychic powers who doesn’t take his meds and is still hung up on the fact that god told you to kill yourself once.” Yeah, Noxhide knew that was a long shot too.

He lightly tossed Knock Out’s servo away. As touch starved as he was he wasn’t that desperate. “Did it ever occur to you that I could be a sparked warrior of the dark ones and mentally ill? Huh, Doctor?”

“It did. Unfortunately, I know what the spiritually deranged look like. Unicron doesn’t give a slag about your spark.” Noxhide rolled his optics.

“Of course you do! Of course, because you’re Knock Out and you’re perfect. “I’m Knock Out and I come from an advanced mecha society where we haven’t had to worry about a thing since we touched down and everyone’s trained from onlining to be the most brilliant, most beautiful, most efficient socket, so we can be sold off to other planets in secret by our government if we’re not good enough to entertain the sodding masses or serve the state!” You’re a glorified multitool.”

“You think ghosts live in the plumbing.”

“They do! You’re just a culturally insensitive glitch.”

“Noxhide, trying to make me lose focus isn’t going to work. How long have you been off your meds? What was even going through your head? Did you think he tried to set you up-”

“Taking medication is hard when it’s all on fire. Forgive me. The merciful fates came to me in the moment, told me its either you or him and I chose me. Dying in my recharge just sounded real nice that night compared to being blown to bits, dragging both our afts here, living in agony! I’m tired Knock Out! I’m just tired.”

“Noxhide.” Knock Out slipped onto the berth, Noxhide falling to the side, resting his head in the mech’s lap. It wasn’t nearly as good as 8-Balls but at least it was firm and real and not the slippering nothing of inside his molt.

Noxhide shivered as Knock Out’s claws drew lines around his carapace, the burn from 8-Ball’s venom just slight enough, just real enough. “Am I that much of a monster for not wanting him to die in that slaghole with me? You know we would have still been there. He would have never searched you out. He’d have lost his fragging mind.”

“All because you’re a filthy liar with trust issues.”

“It takes one to know one.”

* * *

 

Breakdown had cleaned up most of the web in the hotel room, borrowed some deodorizer from a maid or perhaps even the one from the ship. Knock Out couldn’t tell but he was grateful. He fell heavily into the bigger mech’s lap, displacing his datapad. Breakdown happily wrapped an arm around him, dropping his pad to the table to give Knock Out all his attention.

“Welcome home Doc.” Knock Out groaned into his armpit as he softly pat Breakdown’s chest.

“How was working the tent all on your own for a few hours?” Breakdown returned the pats with one’s to Knock Out’s aft.

“Fine. Did a few cleanings. 8-Ball helped me run some energon tests on a fleet of Cons. There’s an outbreak of something. Commander noticed the brand so he made it an order. They’re gonna be here awhile to relax and restock. As long as we get them all healed up he won’t rat me out for “running off with a neutral”.

“How kind of him.” Breakdown held back a snicker.

“Coulda’ been worse. You get Noxhide walking?”

“Unfortunately. He threw a fit when he learned we were using Xeris’ stuff. To be honest though, it’s still not very good. If he really wants to break into the mecha department he needs a good metallurgist. You won’t see me telling him that though. I still don’t like him.” Breakdown nodded in agreement.

“How long you gonna be down for?” The hub didn’t rest even though they needed to and they really did need to use their time wisely, especially with soldier outbreak on their docket.

“Probably a few hours. We can pay that brat you picked up for the night. I’ll head over to the ship’s lab though. Review those samples you took, make sure 8-Ball and Noxhide aren’t ruining my ship.” Breakdown sighed as he pulled Knock Out closer. He knew he couldn’t expect much but a few hours felt like nothing. Knock Out reached up and cupped his face. “You’re more than welcome to stay here. You’ve been a busy bot for me.”

“It’s not that.”

Knock Out groaned as he twisted and stretched, sinking back into Breakdown’s warmth. “You wanna take me to bed?” Breakdown easily swept Knock Out up, grunting as he freed himself from the couch.

“Always. You should probably recharge though.” Knock Out put on his best pout.

“What if I don’t want to?” Breakdown barked a laugh as he settled Knock Out on his side of the berth.

“Then I’ll call 8-Ball over for a favor.” Knock Out whined but quickly snatched up a thermal sheet and bundled himself up.

“Oh, look at that. So ready to power down.” Breakdown couldn’t hold back his full-on chuckle as he settled down next to him, tugging him close.

“Rest first then you can wake me before you go. If you get my meaning.” Knock Out turned, tucking his head just under Breakdown’s chest as he curled up.

“No, I have absolutely no idea what you mean. You’re so subtle.”

“Well,” Breakdown idly spun one of Knock Out’s back wheel as he played along, “What it means is, I’ll frag ya. If it’s what you want.” Rewarding with the thrum of Knock Out’s laughter.

“Oh goodie. I was hoping it meant that.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes.” Despite his offer to fool around it was clear how exhausted Knock Out actually was. Voice already dropped to a whisper and spark dimmed as he powered down. With the little space between them, Breakdown slipped a servo into his subspace. He’d forgotten about the amulet and 8-Balls warning in all the excitement of the past weeks but he’d found the thing when he’d come back for a shower.

“One more thing doc. I got something for ya’.” Breakdown easily slipped the ward over Knock Out’s head. He knew he would never wear the ugly hunk of metal but if he’d at least keep it on him he wouldn’t have to worry about leaving the Doc alone.

“Oh? Oh. Well, Breakdown it’s...lovely.” Breakdown chuckled softly.

“Would you believe I made it at one of the fairs they put on for the wee ones?”

Knock Out laughed too.“You know? I think I might. I’ll cherish it forever.”

Breakdown rubbed the middle of the other mech’s back. “Thanks, Doc. That means a lot.


End file.
